1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to decorative images set within a specific setting, which decorative images are created through holography. The present invention further relates to the enhancement of holographic images through utilization of specialized visualization techniques to create a desired effect from the holographic image.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In general, a hologram is a three-dimensional picture that is made on a photographic film or plate without the use of a camera, that consists of a pattern of interference produced by a spirit coherent beam of radiation and especially light and that for viewing is illuminated with coherent light from behind. Holography has been known for many years and many techniques have been developed to use holographic films for many diverse applications. The following prior art patents illustrate known techniques for enhancing holographic images:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,466 issued to Tsuruta in 1969 for "Method For Detecting An Aberration-Compensated Image"-- this invention relates to a method for sharply detecting an image which comprises: preparing a hologram with an aberration-free wave front and an aberrative front, illuminating the hologram with a wave front produced as a result of removing only the change in light path length caused by a phenomenon to be measured or of adding newly the change in the light path length from or to the aberration front, and effecting filtering such as the Schlieren method or phase difference method at the focus of the aberration-free wave front against the change in the wave front caused by the phenomenon and superimposed on the aberration-free wave front. 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,994 issued to Quick, et al. in 1981 for "Method And Apparatus For Holographic Processing" -- this invention relates to a method and apparatus for holographically processing optical signals in a fiber-optic system. Holographic processors are utilized in various combinations with light sources, fiber-optic transmission means, sensors and detectors to provide low cost, compact, sensitive and accurate sensor systems. 3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,553 issued to Graser, Jr. in 1975 for "Optical Display System With Improved Spectral Efficiency"-- this invention relates to an optical system of the Fourier transform type for reconstructing spatial carrier modulated images using an off-axis light source to place a harmonic order diffraction spectrum on the system optical axis, in which the light source is composed of spectral components of differing wavelengths, a component of longer wavelength being displaced further from the axis than a component of shorter wavelength. 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,750 issued to Rugheimer et al in 1979 for "Holographic Puzzle"-- this invention is a multi-element puzzle formed of segments of a hologram which has recorded thereon a holographic image of a scene or object. The puzzle pieces are formed of film and are arranged on an assembly stand which is illuminated by a specialized light source. Upon the player correctly orienting and arranging the puzzle pieces, the object or scene when viewed successively through the individual pieces will provide the viewer with a view which smoothly and continuously changes in perspective according to the relationship between the viewer and the location of the individual puzzle pieces. 5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,947 to Benton in 1984 for "Reflection Mount For Transmission Holograms"-- this invention relates to an apparatus for illuminating transmission holograms from the rear with an illumination source located in front of the hologram, comprising a reflector and a light trap adapted to be mounted behind the hologram at a location chosen to reflect light from, the source through the hologram as though from a source behind the hologram, while reflecting ambient light from the direction of an observer of the hologram into the trap. In this device, outside reflected light isn't utilized in order to enhance the image. 6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,467 issued to Pearson in 1971 for "Fiber Optic Diffuser For Holography"-- this invention relates to a holographic apparatus capable of utilizing a pulsed laser developing an incompletely coherent light beam for recording holograms. The apparatus makes use of a bundle of transparent fibers used as a new optical element. This fiber bundle serves both the purpose of directing the light toward the object to be recorded and of scrambling of diffusing the light from the source. The apparatus disclosed is a fiber optic diffuser for holography which employs a bundle of transparent fibers. The source of light is a laser beam or similar direct source of light.
All of the devices above involve complicated apparatus for a specialized purpose. None of the devices disclose a novel yet simple way of enhancing a holographic image for decorative purposes. A significant need exists for such a method and apparatus for enhancement of images which includes religious images and decorative home furnishing images.